The Other Agent
by ssu04
Summary: Things get complicated between Kensi and Deeks when a CIA agent joins the team temporarily to help with a case.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Reviews always welcome and greatly appreciated.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**The Other Agent**

The team had been having an extremely hard time with their current case. It involved human trafficking, and after exhausting all their possible leads, they had reached a dead end. The three agents and their detective sat in silence in the bullpen trying to think of new ways to approach the situation while Eric and Nell did the same upstairs.

All that could be heard between them was the squeaking of Deeks' chair as he swivelled from side to side. They were all trying to think of a plan that could help them get ahead in this case. They just needed something, _anything._ Anything would have sufficed.

Anything would be better than _nothing_.

"Deeks cut it out!" Sam finally snapped. "Can you not just sit there and think? Why do you have to annoy everyone in your stupid chair!"

"Oh...sorry...I didn't mean to -"

"Just stop it okay?" He paused before realising he would probably kill Deeks if he stayed, so he thought it was best if he took a break. "If you guys come up with anything, I'll be in the gym." He grabbed his gym bag and stormed out of the bullpen leaving behind a rather speechless Deeks. He looked at the others for any form of comfort after that spontaneous outburst. It was Callen who spoke up.

"Don't take it personally Deeks. He threatened to shoot me because I messed up his _zen_ thing or something about a week ago. He'll be back to himself after a couple of rounds with the punching bag."

"Well I'm not sure that's any better, but thanks,"

Callen nodded with a smirk and then disappeared off to check on Sam, leaving behind a less speechless Deeks and a lost-in-thought Kensi.

"Hey, what are you thinking?" Deeks asked after a minute of silence, realising he was coming up with nothing at this point.

"Oh nothing," Kensi sighed as she sat back in her chair looking at her partner with sleepy eyes holding her coffee. "I just can't seem to think of anything that could get us any closer to catching these guys. They're good. I mean they're _really_ good,"

"Tell me about it. They're like me if I were a criminal," Deeks commented in a nonchalant manner.

This made Kensi choke on her coffee, nearly spilling it all over herself.

"Wait, what?"

"What?"

"Are you serious?" She asked now openly laughing.

"Why?" Deeks asked defensively.

"You just said _ they're like me if I were a criminal_,"

"And?"

"That implies that you think you'd be a good criminal -"

"A great criminal," he corrected.

This only made Kensi laugh harder.

"Deeks you have _got_ to be kidding me! You're the least smoothest person I know! Your mouth would get you into trouble before you'd even realise it,"

"That's ridiculous! In case you haven't forgotten, my cover has never once been blown by me, or anyone else for that matter,"

_He has a point _Kensi thought.

Deeks was disturbingly good at being undercover. All those times pretending to be a cold blooded killer. Kensi was even a little afraid of him when he resumed his cover as Max Gentry while they were helping Ray.

"I know you're good at being undercover, but that's because you're _undercover_. You're too pure, too..." she paused trying to think of how to describe him, "...caring to be a criminal. You'd never be able to screw someone over just _because_. You're way too good and, I dunno, you could just never do that to someone. That's what makes you _you_,"

Silence filled the room after her comment. Neither knew what to say. Kensi was genuinely shocked with how easily it all just seemed to pour out of her mouth.

"Well..." Deeks began trying to resort to his standard joking manner to avoid the sincerity of the moment, "...we can agree to disagree about me, but _you_ on the other hand,"

"Yeah I'd easily get rid of anyone in my way,"

"No doubt," he scoffed.

"Starting with you," she said before flashing him a menacing smile.

"Thanks," he said quietly looking at the floor. They both knew what he was thanking her for.

"Don't get used to it, minor slip of the tongue," she said equally quiet in return with a small smile.

Deeks opened his mouth to respond to her last comment, but she knew him too well.

"I swear to God Deeks, if the next sentence that comes out of your mouth contains the words "your tongue" and "my mouth", I will use you as my target for shooting right here, right now,"

"You wouldn't. I'm too adorable,"

"Want to bet?" She said pulling out her gun and cocking it.

"I'd bet my life on it," he grinned.

He had her. As if she would shoot him. She'd never even consider it. Besides, pushing Kensi to her limit was what Deeks loved to do best.

"Ow! Kensi!" he whined rubbing his arm.

"Just because I can't shoot you, doesn't mean I can't hit you," she replied with an innocent smile on her face.

"Sorry to break up this love fest between you two, but me and Sam are going to grab a drink if you guys want to join?" Callen asked looking at a sulky Deeks and a curiously innocent Kensi.

"Yeah okay, but keep her away from me," Deeks grumbled still rubbing his arm.

"God you're such a baby,"

"_You're_ such a baby,"

"Have I ever told you how mature you are,"

"I know you are but what am I – no wait,"

"Boy genius too aren't you," she laughed as she pitifully patted his arm.

"Want to kiss it better?"

"Want another one?"

"Would you kiss _that _one?"

"Are you deaf or just stupid?"

"Last time I checked, I was neither,"

"_Really?_" she teased.

"Would it kill you to admit that at the very least, you like me?" he moaned.

"I...tolerate you Tim," she said smiling.

"Suppose that'll do. Today you tolerate me, tomorrow you'll like me, and within a weeks time, you'll _love_ me," he winked and smiled that _Deeks smile_ that could make any girl's heart skip a beat.

"We're just going to have to wait and see," she said as they collected their bags before leaving, but stopped after she realised what her comment sounded like. Deeks stood up straight and started grinning at her.

"Wait I didn't mean that, it came out wrong- "

"Another slip of the tongue? It's okay Fern, feel free to do that any time around me," he said with a smile that reached his eyes as he began walking out with her and the others.

"Oh God," she sighed rolling her eyes.

"Most people call me Deeks, but whatever works for you princess -"

He was interrupted by a sharp dig into his ribs from his partner as Hetty stopped the team before they left.

"Can I just have a quick word with you all before you leave? It's in relation to your current case and how...staggered it is right now."

"Do you have a lead?" Callen asked almost instantly.

"No, unfortunately Mr. Callen I do not. But I think we know someone who might." She handed him a file and then proceeded to talk. "This is Agent Fisher. He's with the CIA. He and his men have been following this case for quiet some time now, and his superiors believe more work could be done if you all...joined forces," she said slowly and tentatively. She remembers how slow originally the three agents were to accept Deeks when he joined, and then there was the time between NCIS and the FBI when they were all on the same case.

Agent Fisher's file was passed around to each of them with all his information and outstanding achievements, to say the least, contained within.

"Looks like you're going to have some competition here _D-Rock_," Sam whispered as he handed the file to Deeks.

Agent Fisher was a paradox to Deeks. Although he had been a member of the LAPD before he was recruited to the CIA, he received excellent recommendations from the LAPD, clearly showing how liked he was. These exceptional words only seemed to grow with each page of his impressive file. Deeks scanned the pages looking for something, _anything_ that might suggest some form of weakness to this _James Fisher _guy, but he could find nothing. He had won countless awards and been head of an endless list of successful missions. No slip ups, no errors. Just pure perfection.

To add insult to injury, Deeks turned to the final page to where there was a picture of this _Agent James Fisher_. Kensi looked over Deeks' shoulder to where a little smile grew on her face as she took the file from him.

Fisher had emerald green eyes and dark brown hair. His strong jaw line was even more evident with his clean shaven style.

"His file is impressive," Kensi commented.

"I'm sure it helps that he looks the way he does," Callen joked as Kensi rolled her eyes.

"That photo was taken when he started out though," Deeks began in a slightly defensive manner. "Chances are he doesn't look the same. He's probably gotten worse considering it was taken, what? 5 years ago? 6 years ago?"

"7 actually, but yes, I have changed since then,"

The whole team looked up to see Agent James Fisher standing in the hallway with a black bag on his shoulder.

"Oh Mr. Fisher. We weren't expecting you for another day," Hetty said as she walked towards him hand outstretched.

"I know, and I hope I'm not getting in the way of things. I finished my paperwork early from my previous case, so I decided to take an earlier flight," he replied with great warmth as he greeted Hetty.

"Finished paperwork early? You've got some _heavy_ competition here Deeks," Sam whispered again as Fisher walked towards them.

"Hey, Sam isn't it? A friend of mine told me to look out for you, Adam Stevens? He was with you in Virginia if I stand corrected,"

"Stevens is a friend of yours? Man, he saved my life one night when we were taken captive. Got us out with only a pen and a toothpick. How's he doing?" Sam said brightly as he shook Fisher's hand.

"He's doing good. Wife had a baby girl only a couple of months ago. And you're G. Callen. I have got to say, I'm extremely impressed with your work. You have one of the best track records I have ever seen,"

"Oh thanks," Callen replied shaking his hand. "You've built quite a name for yourself too from what I read,"

"Oh it's nothing in comparison to you," Fisher then turned to a stern looking Marty Deeks again holding his hand out. Deeks made sure to give him a firm shake, just to let him know who he's dealing with.

"Marty Deeks yes? Fellow officer. Nice to know I've got someone from my roots here with me," Fisher smiled warmly as Deeks stayed silent, trying to read this 6 foot chiselled man in front of him.

Finally he turned to Kensi.

"And lastly Miss Blye." He said with the widest of smiles yet.

"Kensi," she replied smiling equally wide shaking his hand.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Kensi. Who knew that someone so deadly could be so beautiful,"

"Give me a break..." Deeks mumbled to himself.

"Oh thank you," Kensi replied blushing slightly.

"Certainly," Fisher said still holding her hand.

"Well now that you've met the team Mr. Fisher, I am sure your stay will be more than pleasant. I shall see you tomorrow morning when you all shall crack this case wide open," Hetty said as she returned to her office.

"We're just heading out to grab a drink if you want to join us?" Kensi asked considering Fisher hadn't looked away from her yet.

"Sure, sounds good, thanks."

He continued to walk out with Kensi to the parking lot, leaving Deeks to eye him suspiciously from behind.

"Deeks, you don't look too good," Callen commented falling into step with Deeks.

"What? Why?"

"You're looking a little..._green_ to me," Sam continued with a smirk on his face as he joined the duo.

"Oh ha ha, very funny guys. You're saying I'm jealous, I get it. But jokes on you, I'm not jealous,"

"Did you say that G? I didn't hear you say that, and I am certain I didn't say that,"

"No Sam, I don't ever remember us saying _jealous_. You thought of that all on your own there Deeks,"

"No I didn't. You said _green_, as in _green eyed monster_, as in jealousy," he replied getting a little anxious.

"I don't know what you're referring to Deeks. Do you Sam?"

"Haven't a clue G, but now that you mention it, Deeks you do look like something's bothering you. Could it be the new guy that's talking to your partner, no wait, now laughing with your partner. What do you think G?"

"I think you're on to something there Sam. I mean, what's not to like about this guy? He's tall, dark and handsome. He's everything Kensi looks for in a guy. Not average, blonde and scruffy," he smirked.

Deeks' patience was wearing thin. He knew what they were doing, but they were wrong. So very wrong. Completely and undeniably wrong.

"Okay guys, you're hilarious, but jokes over. There's nothing going on here,"

"Okay Deeks. Whatever you say," Callen said raising his eyebrows walking towards Sam's car.

"Just remember..." Sam shouted as he too walked towards his car, "...admittance is the first step to recovery!"

Kensi and Fisher looked over at Deeks from where they were standing, to see him on the verge of tackling Sam to the ground.

"He's...delusional. Don't even really know what he's talking about," Deeks laughed nervously at a confused Kensi and Fisher. "See you at the bar," he added quickly as he marched towards his truck with clenched fists.

He slammed the door and put his head down on the wheel.

_There is nothing going on here, _Deeks thought. _Absolutely nothing. She's my partner. She's just my partner okay? That's all. Right Marty?_

Wrong.

So very wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Thanks for the interest in the story. Would love to hear what you all think again!

* * *

><p>Fisher had been working with the team for two days now, and everything was running smoothly. They were making great progress in the case thanks to all of his contacts in the FBI, NSA, and DEA, and it looked like it was all going to be wrapped up within a couple of days.<p>

Everything was going great.

That is, discounting Deeks of course. Things were...not so great for him.

Fisher seemed to have really taken the whole "what's mine is yours and what's yours is mine" approach towards him. He was now using Deeks' desk, Deeks' coffee mug, even Deeks' partner.

In simple terms, James Fisher was the new and improved Marty Deeks.

It was 9.17am when Deeks arrived into the Mission. He had to park two blocks away thanks to the CIA agent who had taken a liking to also parking in Deeks' spot.

"Well look who decided to show up," Sam teased.

"Funny," Deeks deadpanned. He was getting a little tired of Fisher's antics, even if it had only been two days.

"Careful Deeks, keep this behaviour up and I might just have to replace you," Fisher joked.

Sam and Callen laughed at this as they carried on with their paperwork. Kensi however looked at Deeks a little differently. She could see something in him that the others couldn't. She wasn't able to put her finger on it, but she could tell he was certainly hiding something. As per usual though, Deeks just resorted to his typical methods of dealing with the strain.

"Oh now let's not get ahead of ourselves Fisher. I mean, you don't posses my dazzling liaison skills," he joked, earning him a far from ladylike snort from Kensi as she walked by to refill her coffee.

"You are one of a kind Deeks," she commented.

"I'll take that as a compliment,"

"Please don't," she called back over her shoulder.

He smiled briefly as he took a seat at his new make-shift desk, also known as the lunch table.

The team continued their work for the next couple of hours mostly in silence, but every now and again Deeks would look up and see Kensi smiling at something Fisher said to her. He wasn't sure if she was just being polite or not, but all he knew was that he couldn't stop feeling this strange possessive edge rising to the surface.

A sting was being set up with the help of the NSA to catch the traffickers and the team were trying to finalise all the details before it was carried out. This was not an op that could go wrong, so everything had to be perfect. That's why everyone was working so close and intensely together.

That's all. No other reason. Deeks refused to think otherwise.

Sam and Callen finished their work at 4.38pm, so they decided to have a shooting competition to blow off some steam. Of course that left Kensi, Fisher...and Deeks.

Deeks just continued to work on silently, but he just could not focus. Whatever it was that Fisher was telling Kensi, she could not stop laughing. She even hit his arm. _Twice_. It was always sore as hell, but that didn't mean Deeks didn't miss it.

He decided to go get some air after he began to feel a bit like a third wheel.

God it was just like being back in LAPD. Everyone got on with everyone else, apart from him. Everyone had a partner, apart from him. He couldn't even go undercover any more to get away from it. Fisher would still be there. Then again, so would Kensi, but her new _partner_ would probably just get in the way. He wondered if things would return to normal once the other agent left. Would everyone want Deeks back? And if they didn't...then what?

His thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Hey, what's going on with you?" Kensi asked.

"What do you mean?" he asked turning around.

"I dunno. I just haven't really spoken to you in a while,"

"That's because you don't speak, you beat," he teased.

"Only when you deserve it, which is pretty much all the time," she said rolling her eyes.

"And that's the thanks I get for saving you ass how many times now?"

"Oh get over yourself! I've saved you before too,"

"Name one time. Just one,"

"Fine. There was that time, with those guys...and they were shooting you...and..." she paused.

"Oh no, keep going. This sounds interesting," he joked with his stupid grin.

"Whatever, you're lucky to have me,"

"Wouldn't really call it _luck_ per say my sweet -"

He immediately dodged the left hook Kensi threw at him before he could finish his comment.

"You're such an ass," she said trying to hide a smile.

"Can I just say, you are proving my point,"

"What point?"

"That you can't make love, just war," he winked.

This time there was immediate contact between his shoulder and her fist.

"Oh my...do you always have to be so violent!" he said once again rubbing his already bruised arm from two days ago.

"I can't help it if your so precious. Speaking of, get any hang nails lately?"

"Eat two dozen twinkies lately?"

She immediately opened her mouth in shock to this comment.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Deeks laughed uncontrollably.

"No you're not! Stop laughing!" she exclaimed hitting him lightly on the shoulder once more.

"Oh how I have missed you Kensi Blye," he said jokingly after he gathered himself. Kensi knew he was sincere though. "Anyway, today is Thursday, which means hot dog day!" he said excitedly.

"What? Oh right yeah,"

"What do you mean _what_? We always get them on Thursdays. How could you even forget such a delicacy?" he asked pretending to be offended.

"Oh, no, it's just -"

"Let me guess," he interrupted, "Fisher right?"

"It's just, he said that there were still a few things he wanted to run through, but you can come with us and he'll tell you about them too," she said, hurrying the last part as Deeks looked down.

"No it's okay, I think I'll leave you two to your date,"

"What? Deeks it's not a date," she laughed.

"Right okay, well I'll leave you to your _work meeting_ then,"

"Deeks come on, what's up with you?" she said tugging at his arm to stop him from walking away.

"Nothing," he said shrugging his shoulders.

"Nothing?"

"Yeah nothing. Glad we got that cleared up,"

Confusion was beginning to spread quickly through Kensi's thoughts. She knew he was had been a little quieter than usual, but she just thought it was the case. It certainly wasn't the nicest of cases, and the workload hadn't been light either, but that didn't explain why he was acting like this, and to _her_ of all people.

"Deeks?"

"What?"

"What's wrong?"

"I just told you,"

"Deeks," she softly pleaded.

"Jesus Kensi! Nothing is wrong with me okay!"

She had past the point of confusion and was now feeling the worry sink in. Deeks _never_ lost his cool no matter what. No buts, no exceptions. That just wasn't how Deeks did things. He was always the calm and collected one. Always ready with a joke or two to lighten the mood. He was what kept Kensi going throughout their work. Now he was someone different. Someone Kensi didn't like. Someone she didn't recognise.

"Why the hell are you acting like this?" she asked, her voice close to a whisper.

"Acting like what?"

"Like _this._ What's the matter with you?"

Deeks just looked her in her captivating brown eyes and smiled weakly. He was getting too tired of this. He knew if he retained eye contact she'd get it out of him, so he just looked towards the floor instead.

Deeks was the one who always did the poking and prodding. He couldn't handle it when he was the recipient, not right now anyway. He was going to crack, he knew it, but he was trying so hard not to. Unfortunately he wasn't as skilled as the other members of the team when it came to hiding his emotions, but he knew if he just stayed quiet, he'd be able to get out of this. For now anyway.

"Deeks?"

"Kensi seriously, just drop it okay!" he said fiercely with clenched fists looking into her eyes once more.

Big mistake.

If anyone knows Kensi Blye, they learn pretty quickly what not to do around her.

Rule number one, you certainly do _not_ tell Kensi Blye what to do.

"Marty Deeks mark my words, you are going to get out of this stupid, pathetic little hissy fit of yours _right_ now, or I swear I'm going to -"

"For God's sake Kensi the guy has basically replaced me! How can you not see that!" He yelled.

She certainly was not expecting that.

"Wait, what?...Fisher?" she asked with utter confusion.

"Who else would I be talking about!" he demanded. His new found temper was beginning to rise, and very quickly at that.

"The hell? No he hasn't Deeks!"

"Oh really, well that's funny, because he's sitting at _my _desk, drinking out of _my_ mug, parking in _my_ spot, and most importantly, working with _my_ partner! How is that _not_ replacing me!,"

"Deeks he's not going to be staying here, he's just a temp,"

"Just a temp?" He paused, "you mean the way I was _just a temp_ in the beginning?"

"No hang on, that's not what I meant and you know it,"

"No Kensi I don't. I'm not the agent, he is. I'm not the good liaison, he is. My file isn't impressive, his _is_,"

"I can't believe you're saying this," she said raising her hands as she took a step backwards.

"You know what you're right. Just forget it. Go have fun with Fisher on your...whatever you want to call it,"

"Who the hell are you right now?" she asked quietly.

"I don't know, why don't you go ask _him_. _He'll_ probably know," he immediately responded pointing to the direction of the bullpen where Fisher was.

Silence suddenly filled the hallway. Neither of them spoke.

Kensi just looked at Deeks with a mix of rage, betrayal and hurt.

He stood there silently cursing himself, wishing he could take back what he just said. There was only one reason why he was so agitated by this guy, and he knew it.

Not because of his desk – it made noise anyway.

His mug? Hardly.

The parking space? No, Deeks didn't mind the walk.

No. There was only one reason and one reason only that Deeks was acting so...unlike Deeks.

The reason?

Well, she was standing right in front of him of course.

What felt like hours passed, just Kensi and Deeks in the hallway. He was afraid to break the silence, and she sure as hell wasn't going to. She probably _would _shoot him on this occasion if he pushed her any further. They simply stood there looking at each other, feeling like complete and utter strangers. One angry, and one regretful.

The silence was interrupted by an annoyingly recognisable voice.

"Kens, we gotta go now if we want to make it to the café in 20 minutes," Fisher called as he began making his way to the pair.

"Right, okay," she replied and then quickly turned back to Deeks.

She released a sharp breath before she spoke to him next.

"When you're ready to stop acting like a child, come talk to me. Until then, I think you need to sort yourself out," she stated coldly.

"Everything okay here?" Fisher asked as he caught up with them.

Of course he did.

"Everything's fine. Let's go," Kensi replied refusing to look at Deeks any more.

The pair continued on outside leaving Deeks to stand in the hallway on his own to where his thoughts were put on hold as a familiar authoritative voice requested his attention.

"Mr. Deeks?" Hetty asked, "a word please?"


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Here we go again. If I have managed to pull this off, I'd like to think this chapter shows a side to Deeks that we very _rarely _see.

* * *

><p>"Take a seat Mr. Deeks," Hetty signalled when they both reached her desk.<p>

He felt like a man on death row. He sat in silence, afraid of what was about to come. Fear of the unknown some might say.

Deeks sat on the other side of the desk, upright, and for once, not fidgeting, while Hetty poured herself some humble early grey tea into her favourite blue and white china patterned cup.

"Would you care for some?" she offered holding the teapot above a second cup.

"Oh...no...thanks. More of a coffee in a cardboard cup kind of guy myself," he quipped nervously.

After placing the teapot down, she took a sip of the soothing beverage before placing it back on it's saucer.

"Now Mr. Deeks," she began.

Deeks could honestly say he had never been more on edge before in his life. He had faced his father when he was a naïve child, bad guy after bad guy on different ops, even _Kensi_ when she was sugar deprived, but put him sitting in front of a four foot ninja that goes by the name of Henrietta Lang?

Hell no.

He rubbed his hands together before putting them in between his legs. He had no idea where this would go.

It was _definitely_ fear of the unknown.

"How have you been doing lately Detective?" Hetty asked knowingly.

It was one of those questions that a mother asks a child. You know, one of those "who put that there?" ones. Clearly the mother knows, even the child knows that the mother knows, but will they admit it? Obviously not.

"Fine," Deeks simply replied.

Hetty smiled at this.

"You're taking after Ms. Blye more than you think Detective,"

"No really, I'm fine,"

"I see. So the conversation I overheard between you and your partner just a few minutes ago was just a...?"

"A...a simple misunderstanding,"

"Ah, I see" she repeated before taking another sip of her tea. She decided to approach this situation with a different tact.

"You are all making great progress in your case,"

"Yeah well that's all thanks to him," He replied blankly.

Any other person would not have picked up that sense of..._something_, the slight _off-ness_ in Deeks' voice if you will, but of course, Henrietta Lang is not _just any other person_.

"I presume you mean Mr. Fisher?"

Deeks just nodded once in agreement.

"Well yes, he has been helpful in all of this, but as have you Mr. Deeks. Were you not the one who came up with how you should all approach the cargo once it arrived in the port?"

He nodded his head ever so slightly in response.

"And correct me if I'm wrong, but was it not you who spoke to the NSA and acquired their help for this whole operation?"

"Only because of Fisher's -"

"Fisher's connections, yes. But you got them to cooperate without any issues. Very good liaising,"

He knew what she was doing, and it wouldn't work. He wasn't some kid who could be told a few nice things and then he'd go away feeling all happy with himself. No. Deeks was hard on himself even though he appeared quite the opposite. Whatever Hetty was trying to accomplish from this little pal-to-pal meeting, it genuinely would not work.

"Hetty, I'm fine, really. There's nothing wrong between me and the team or _him_...I mean Fisher," he quickly corrected himself.

"I understand Mr. Deeks, but if you have a problem with certain aspects of this case, do you not think it wise to discuss the issues, in a _civil_ manner, with whom it concerns? It does you no good having a _simple misunderstanding_ with those who are only trying to help,"

Deeks drew a long breath hearing this. He knew what he did was wrong. Kensi was only trying to help and he flipped the lid, taking all his rash anger out on her. He knew he had to apologise, but he also knew he needed to talk to Fisher first.

In all honesty, Fisher wasn't a bad guy. He was new and was just trying to fit in. Deeks of all people should know what that feels like. Yes he was using a lot of Deeks' things and yes he was spending a lot of time with Kensi, but he had been a big help to them. Besides, he wasn't going to be around much longer.

"Mr. Deeks?" Hetty enquired to pull him back to the present time.

"Sorry. I was just..." He shook his head to focus himself. "Yeah I get what you're saying. I'll sort this all out. It's fine," he said partially distracted.

"Good. Now Detective, if I am not mistaken, you have paperwork that needs to be tended to," she smiled taking another sip of her tea.

"Yeah thanks," Deeks said with a soft smile as he stood up, making his way back to the lunch table.

"And Mr. Deeks?" Hetty called holding up her index finger.

"Yes?"

"When you get your hot dog, I'll have mine with mustard, no ketchup,"

He smiled to himself as he sat back down at his desk resuming where he left off.

"Mr. Deeks?" she called once more.

"Yes?" he repeated.

"Now please,"

"Oh, right. On it." He said springing into action.

Hetty just smiled to herself as he left the Mission before taking a final sip from her blue and white china patterned cup.

* * *

><p>It was 6pm when all the team were back together in the bullpen. They were going in for the kill tomorrow so to speak, and they had just finished wrapping up all the details for the twentieth time. As they all began packing up their things, Deeks approached Fisher.<p>

"Hey man, can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Me? Sure,"

"Great," Deeks said as the pair began to leaving the bullpen to go to a corridor a little less crowded.

Kensi immediately looked at Deeks wondering what the hell he was doing. Neither of them had spoken to one another since their _simple misunderstanding_, and now she was afraid of what Deeks was going to do. He simply returned the glance, but then put his head down. He'd talk with her later. He needed to sort this out first.

"So what's up?" Fisher asked as Deeks had stopped walking.

How was he going to approach this?

"Um, well, first off, just want to say you've been a great help on this case," he began.

"No more than you,"

"Ha yeah...right. Anyway, I was just wondering..."

Deeks paused.

"Wondering what?" Fisher asked as Deeks appeared unable to continue.

"Um, well I was just wondering if you could sort of, I dunno, kind of take a step back I guess?"

"What, here?" Fisher asked in confusion pointing to the floor.

_Is he doing this on purpose? _Deeks thought.

"No, no. I don't mean _here_. I mean...in the case...sort of,"

"The case?"

"Yeah,"

"You want me to stop helping?"

This was harder than Deeks thought.

"No, I don't mean that," he said looking around for any ideas of how he could phrase it. "I just...could you just sort of...get some space from...all my stuff...?"

"Space?"

"Yeah,"

"From your _stuff_?"

"Yeah,"

"I don't think I follow," Fisher replied narrowing his eyes.

"Um I just mean, you know...all of my belongings and stuff...here, with NCIS,"

"Oh you mean you're desk?"

"Well yeah I guess..." Deeks replied vaguely.

"Oh sure. I'm totally sorry man. Didn't mean to overcrowd you," Fisher replied holding his hands up.

"No I know, and it's cool. I've been there before. You know, all new, not knowing where to go, where to sit, who to talk to..." he rambled. He shook his head to focus himself again, "but also if you could maybe...I guess, let me work with Kensi...you know, my partner? I'd really appreciate it," he said clapping Fisher on the shoulder.

"You mean without me?" Fisher asked with a new and slightly tense tone in his voice.

"Well yeah I guess. It's just, we _are_ partners, so I need to know what she's going to be doing tomorrow so that I can be free to help her if she needs it," Deeks said warily.

"But you know what she's doing. We just ran through everything there. It's fine,"

"Yeah I know," Deeks said, wondering why Fisher was beginning to act like this, "but I just want to work with her to check some stuff out,"

"But like I said, you don't _need_ to,"

"Okay I get that, but even if I don't _need _to, I _want_ to,"

"Look, it's not necessary Deeks," Fisher stated pointing at the Detective.

"What?" Deeks asked in surprise, "dude she's my _partner_. I think I have a right to work with -"

"How are you not getting this? You don't need to work with her. I'm _better _for her,"

_Who the hell is this guy? _Deeks thought.

"You're _better _for her?" Deeks exclaimed, "you don't know what's _better _for Kensi. You don't know a thing about her!"

"Well I _do _know that she's willing to blow you off to come out with me,"

This most certainly wasn't the CIA Agent James Fisher that Deeks had started the conversation with. A whole new side to him was beginning to flourish. He was no longer the friendly, polite guy that they met the first night.

No. That guy was long gone.

"What? That meant nothing. She said it was for the sake of the op. Give me a break man, I've worked with her longer, I know her. I _know_ Kensi,"

"Don't feed me any of that. You've worked with her longer? So what? What does that prove? You're just a _cop_. I'm an agent, and guess what _Detective_, she's an agent. Put two and two together...if that's possible for you," Fisher teased menacingly.

"Look, there's no need to give me any attitude. I'm just asking for something I'm already entitled to,"

"From what I hear, I'm not the one who has a problem with their _attitude_,"

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah, I heard how you lost it at her today for no reason. That's hardly good for your partnership,"

"What? That's got nothing to do with you, it's none of your business."

"It is when you screw her over and I'm the one who's left to pick up the pieces,"

"Pick up the pieces? It was a simple misunderstanding! Why can't anyone get that!" Deeks asked now throwing his hands in the air.

"I take it I'm not the only one who noticed your..._outburst_ today then. Look, just don't talk to Kensi okay? Leave her alone. She's better working with me,"

"What the hell, this crap again? You're not her mother, or mine for the record. I'll talk to her whenever I want. You're gone tomorrow night. What makes you think you'll even be able to stop me?"

"Listen here _Deeks_, I was the one who put this whole thing in action. My superiors have even suggested I stay a while, help you guys close your endless amount of unsolved cases. God knows the team needs it with when they've got _you _to look after, so I wouldn't worry about me leaving too soon," Fisher said taking a step closer to Deeks.

"The team was doing just fine before you showed up. We don't need any of your help." Deeks threatened as he took a step closer in return.

"Wow relax Deeks. Wouldn't want a repeat of your _father_ now would you? Well I guess I'm safe that you haven't pulled your gun on me yet," Fisher smirked.

Deeks suddenly froze.

He opened his mouth to retaliate, but nothing came out. He couldn't speak.

What did Fisher just say?

More importantly, how did he know about this? The _team_ didn't even know about this.

Deeks tried as hard as he could to come back at Fisher, but he simply couldn't. His mouth was dry, he felt something in his throat, and that's not even touching on how fast his heart was racing right now.

Fisher seized the opportunity to continue.

"What's the matter Deeks? Or should I say _Brandel_?"

Deeks spoke in a whisper next.

"How did you -"

"Find out?" Fisher interrupted, "come on man. I work for the CIA, nothing gets by me," he said in a cocky manner. "You see, when I heard about us joining together for this op, I thought "okay, this'll be interesting." I've never worked with NCIS before, so I don't know much about the agency or the people. That's when I decided to check up on the team I would be working with...thoroughly," he added narrowing his eyes.

However scared Deeks was this earlier with Hetty, forget it.

Right now, Marty Deeks was genuinely _terrified_. Deeks had always been good at hiding his past. _Make a joke and no one will question it_. That was the rule he liked to live by, and so far, it seemed to have been working.

He could feel his body begin to shake as Fisher was speaking to him. This was exactly what Fisher wanted, to rattle him. To get under his skin and gain control.

"Sam's file was very impressive I must admit. He's your standard all out American Hero. Then there's Callen. His file was a little different. A lot of it had been extracted, but from what remained, and between all the rumours, I knew he was one of the best. Then there was _Kensi Blye_. She really is beautiful isn't she?" Fisher asked sincerely.

"Stop it," Deeks demanded quietly, averting his gaze to the floor, but Fisher just continued.

"Yeah, one look at her picture and she had me. I was surprised to read that she's _actually_ a valuable agent too, considering how she's so...well, you probably know yourself. But then again..." he laughed, "...you probably don't,"

"Fisher I'm serious -" Deeks spat, but was ignored once again.

"Then I came to your file. That's when I got a little confused. A cop, and not a very good one, was working with NCIS. Sounds funny doesn't it?"

Deeks continued to look at the floor, refusing to meet Fisher's taunts.

"I mean there's nothing special about you at _all_..." he continued, "...I just didn't get it. I still don't. But I thought, "maybe there's something more to this guy that I don't know", so I dug a little deeper to reveal the skeletons you have in your closet..." he paused before continuing in a whisper, "...and my my my, what skeletons you do have _Detective_. Shooting your daddy? Man oh man. That's sick, and I've seen some pretty rough things,"

"If you don't stop Fisher, I swear to God I'll -"

"You'll what?" he teased, "you'll finish me off like you tried your old man?"

Deeks could literally feel the moment he snapped. Screw the rules, screw where they were, he was pushed too far. He was literally seeing red.

Before Fisher even realised, Deeks was on top of him dishing out hit after hit after hit. Fisher tried to shove him off, but the anger inside Deeks fuelled him on to show no mercy.

"So this is how you took him out before you shot him," Fisher grunted between hits as he tried to wrestle with Deeks.

"You sick son of a -"

"DEEKS!" Callen screamed.

Immediately the sound of feet were heard running towards them.

"_Deeks! Stop!_"

Deeks felt himself being dragged off of Fisher who started shuffling away on the floor in an attempt to retain a safe distance from him. The team immediately ran in between the pair, trying to block them from each other.

"What the hell are you doing Deeks!" Callen screamed as Deeks tried to break free from Sam's hold.

"I'll get you, I swear to God!" Deeks gasped at a breathless Fisher who was trying to comprehend the extent of his injuries; one bloody nose, one burst lip, one black eye, one cut _above_ the black eye, (stitches required), and two bruised ribs.

"Jesus Christ Deeks, what have you done?" Kensi asked in a state of shock looking at the condition of Fisher.

"Why don't you ask _him_," Deeks spat.

"Fisher?" Callen asked frantically as he kept his hand firmly on Deeks' chest as Sam held him back.

"I didn't...I don't understand..." Fisher moaned in pain.

Fisher knew he was safe. He wouldn't tell anything, he was in a good position right now. A _very_ good position. Unfortunately, Deeks wouldn't tell either. Even though Hetty knew about his father, Deeks didn't want the team to know. It was a part of his life that he tried so hard to block out. He did not want to bring it back up again, he couldn't, both physically and emotionally. He just couldn't.

Kensi looked at Deeks who had finally stopped fighting against Sam.

"Deeks, what's going on?"

He couldn't answer her. He just stood there with his arms pinned behind his back as he tried to catch his breath.

Before anyone else could try figure what was going on, Hetty intervened. She walked quietly up to Deeks and nodded to Sam to could let go. She then brought Deeks over to her desk once again, as the team watched with confusion as to what was going on.

"Mr. Deeks,"

"Hetty, I can explain -"

"I'm sure you can Mr. Deeks, but unfortunately, this time I won't hear it. Obviously our little discussion did not sink in today,"

"Hetty it did, but -"

"No Detective. I will not listen. Violence such as this is where I draw the line. The line of work that all of you here are involved in, is a very dangerous one. You risk your lives on a daily basis. This..." she said referring to the Mission, "...this is your safe house. I will not allow any other form of behaviour,"

"But Hetty, tomorrow -"

He was silenced with another raise of her hand.

"Tomorrow is no longer your concern. Fighting with a co-worker in the manner I have just witnessed Mr. Deeks, is simply unacceptable. If you cannot control yourself in a safe environment, what makes you think you can when you're under attack?"

"But you know I can," he pleaded with her.

"I know you _used _to. I am very sorry, but I have no other choice to suspend you for the time being,"

"_What_! Hetty wait -"

"My decision is final Mr. Deeks. Please leave your badge and gun here and collect your things,"

_This cannot be happening _he thought as he reluctantly left both items on Hetty's desk.

_This just cannot be happening._

He collected his things, taking a look at the team on his way out.

Sam was looking at the ground shaking his head before he grabbed his gym bag and left. Callen didn't even look at Deeks. He just walked over to Hetty, probably going to discuss what they were going to do tomorrow now that they were a member down. Deeks glanced at Kensi, who turned away immediately to help Fisher, whose arms were wrapped around his stomach as he tried to stand.

Fisher was the only one who looked Deeks in the eye as he was leaving. He shot Deeks a brief smile as Kensi was busy making sure he could move, and then walked away leaving Deeks alone once more.

Deeks had known there was something about this guy from the very beginning. Now his suspicions were clearly confirmed, but at the expense of his job, his friends, his name.

His life.

Nothing would have happened if he had just stayed quiet. Why did he have to say anything? Why couldn't he just have kept his mouth shut? Why was he acting like this?

He knew why.

One infatuating reason.

One infatuating person.

_Ms Kensi Blye._

* * *

><p>AN: Love to hear your opinions and if you think I managed to get away with this - good or bad. Please and thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: Big thank you for the words of encouragement. They sincerely mean a great deal.

* * *

><p>After Callen had finished talking to Hetty and Fisher had gone home, he went to the gym to where Sam and Kensi were. They were both talking, Sam with one hand on the punching bag, and Kensi sitting on the treadmill. Callen knew they were discussing what just happened.<p>

"I don't get it, I just really _don't_ get it," Kensi said shaking her head.

"Hetty tell you anything G?" Sam asked.

"She said she knows her actions were severe, but she believes they were necessary," he replied eyes glazed over walking towards the pair, "a situation just like this occurred before we were all here, and she said that because no action was taken, it got completely out of control. One of the two guys involved got shot in the line of fire because the other didn't trust him when he said he was in danger,"

This caused both Sam and Kensi to look up to shock.

"I know," he said responding to their silent looks, "he had to retire because the muscles in his right arm got messed up from the shrapnel. He was only 32 -"

"But Deeks would never do that," she insisted instantly.

"Maybe if he was pushed he would," Sam said vaguely before Callen could speak, "I mean, Deeks was never a fighter. We knew he could throw a punch ever since the first time we met him, but he never really _did_. Now look at what's just happened,"

"But that's exactly _it_," Callen debated, "Deeks _isn't_ a fighter, but like you said, maybe if he was _pushed_ he would be,"

"What did Fisher tell you," Sam asked now looking as Kensi.

"Nothing. Well not nothing, but nothing that would cause Deeks to snap. He said they were just talking about the case and about Fisher being here, and then Deeks got all aggressive and told him to back off, and when Fisher questioned him, Deeks lost it,"

"What?" Callen asked clearly surprised.

"I know, it doesn't fit. As if Deeks would turn like that so easily. _I_ give him more abuse than that, and he just laps it up. It doesn't make sense,"

"I'm not on any side here, but how do you explain only _Fisher_ getting the beatings," Sam interrupted, "like Deeks left without a cut on him. Fisher could barely stand. The facts point towards Fisher's story,"

"I know..." Kensi said softly looking down again.

"And technically Kens, didn't Deeks get angry at you earlier today too?"

"Are you _trying_ to turn me against my partner Sam?" she asked getting agitated now.

"No Kensi I'm not. I'm just trying to look at this from every angle. If you had told me about this, there's no _way_ I would have believed Deeks would have been capable of such a thing, but Kensi I _saw _it. He was practically foaming at the mouth when I was holding him back,"

Silence surrounded the three as they each tried to figure out what had just happened.

Deeks? In a fight?

No. It wasn't plausible. It wasn't even possible. But why was all the evidence pointing towards him? Why did he get away unscathed while Fisher lost blood by the new time? It simply made no sense. If the team didn't know Deeks, they wouldn't even think to question Fisher, but they _did _know Deeks. Kensi knew him better than himself, or so she thought until now. Why did he do this? Fisher had to have left something out, he just _had _to. But, again, why was he the only one injured. None of them could figure it out, especially when Deeks, of all people, was refusing to talk.

"I need to go home," Kensi whispered breaking the silence.

"Me too," Sam said equally quiet.

"We've got a big day tomorrow, so try get some sleep," Callen commented.

Each of them exchanged looks, knowing full well that was not going to happen. They were all going to go home, stay awake, and attempt to figure out what the _hell_ happened today.

Kensi wouldn't allow herself to do anything else. This was _Deeks_ they were talking about. The Deeks that called her _Fern_ just to get her all riled up. The Deeks that hid her twinkies just to mess with her. Stupid, goofy, Marty Deeks.

She relayed the past couple of days in her head as she drove home. _Would it kill you to admit that at the very least, you like me? _she recalled him saying, to which she responded,_ I...tolerate you_ _Tim_.

Her thoughts started to linger on this question.

_Would it kill you to admit that at the very least, you like me?_

_Like_. One very simple word. So many different meanings.

_I like chocolate_. She thought as she was stopped at a traffic light.

_I like Marty Deeks_. No, that didn't sound right.

_I like beer_. That fit perfectly.

_I like Marty Deeks_. No, still wrong.

_I love competitions. _Undeniably true.

_I love Marty Deeks_.

She stopped.

_Love_?

No. God no!

No, really no.

She didn't. Really...she didn't. This was ridiculous. She didn't even _like _him.

"I do not _love_..." she tried aloud.

She couldn't finish the sentence.

She's a professional liar, has been for quite some time now. She could lie her way out of prison and back in again without breaking a sweat. Tell Kensi to lie about something, and she will sell you it without conviction. But, that doesn't mean she liked it. She always _heard_ something when she did lie, like warning bells going off in her head. They always sounded loudly, very loudly in fact, but she just buried the warnings deep down, and got on with it. She could always get on with it. That's how she was, that's how she is. A professional. Serious and hard working who buries and hides true emotions to everyone, herself inclusive.

She took a deep breath once more, placing her hands in her lap.

"I do _not_ love Marty Deeks," she repeated.

There went the warning bells again.

* * *

><p>Callen was the first to arrive to the Mission the next morning at 8.30am, shortly followed by Kensi. Sam showed up ten minutes later, and Fisher soon after. They ran over the plan once more together, considering the changes they had to make due to Deeks' absence. Once they were all fully clued in on what each of them would be doing, they went to get padded up as Fisher briefed the NSA agents that had joined to assist them.<p>

The three NCIS agents went through the usual motions of getting ready. Put on the vest, fasten over the straps, put on the leg holster, tighten it, get the shotgun, get the rifle. The silence between them was clearly evident. None of them were thinking about the op. All that was running through their minds, was Deeks. Right about now was when the jokes and quips usually started from him. Kensi thought back to another one of their ops when they were getting ready. The atmosphere was the complete opposite to now.

"_Jees why are these vests so tight?" Deeks moaned trying to pull the kevlar over his head._

"_Mine's not," Kensi said raising an eyebrow with a smirk, "maybe you should try loose a few pounds,"_

"_Maybe you should try loosing a few pounds," Deeks mimicked, "my body is made of nothing but pure hard steal I have you know,"_

"_Oh stop, I can't handle being nauseous during an op,"_

"_Then lay off all your twinkies. Better yet, just take a gander at these bad boys," he boasted flexing his biceps._

"_You sicken me Deeks," she said wrinkling her nose._

"_That's not what you said last week princess," he winked._

_She immediately turned around putting her hands on her hips._

"_Ok first off, call me 'princess' again and I'll make sure your two 'princesses'..." she said pointing 'down there', "...will be separated from their 'kingdom'...permanently," she smiled menacingly, "and second of all, we were on a mission. I had to _act_ like I liked you, you know, for our _cover?"

"_Oh is that what you want to call it? Okay, sure, but just remember, our 'cover' didn't involve you being all over me," he stated adjusting his leg holster._

"_Me? All over you? You have got to be kidding me!" she laughed turning back around to the table behind her, "you were all over me like a rash. Why do you think I had a shower immediately when we came back?"_

"_Two reasons. Number one, you wanted me to see you in a towel, and number two, you needed that cold shower after spending the night with me," he grinned._

"_Oh my God! You're so delusional," she laughed out._

"_No, I'm Deeks, and I call them like I see them sweetness," he teased after stepping behind her._

"_Don't call me -" she ordered turning around to hit him, but he knew it was coming. _

_He grabbed her hand and moved forward pinning her against the table. They hit it with such force, it collided with the wall._

" _- sweetness," she finished in a breathless whisper._

"_Like I said, I call them like I see them...sweetness," he said quietly and with sincerity._

_He then let go of her hand, bent down, and strapped her gun holster onto her leg. _

"_All set," he said softly as he smiled, standing up and looking back into her eyes._

"_All set," she repeated just as quiet returning the eye contact._

_They stayed silent like this before Kensi spoke again._

_"Deeks," she said placing her index finger on his chest._

_"Kensi?"_

_"Call me any of your 'terms on endearment' once more, and I swear..." she whispered tracing her finger down his chest, stopping on his belt, "...my targets will look like sunshine in comparison to you when I'm finished,"_

_She grabbed her rifle and was nearly out the door when she heard Deeks calling after her:_

"_Oh kinky Ms Blye!"_

"Okay, you two all set?" Callen asked interrupting Kensi's train of thought.

"Yeah good to go G," Sam replied as Kensi nodded.

"All right then, let's go put this plan into action," He said walking out the door followed by the other two.

* * *

><p>The three main men in charge at the port hadn't suspected a thing, allowing the NCIS, CIA and NSA formed team to take them down without any major problems. Callen had gotten a hit across the face with the butt of a gun, leaving a deep cut on his cheek bone. Kensi had also taken a kick into the ribs which more than likely would be severely bruised in the morning if not already, but apart from that, there were no critical injuries. All in all, their planning had paid off as the op had been an overall, and rather low-key-kept, success for such a public location.<p>

"I hate this," Callen exclaimed as he walked into the Mission with Sam and Kensi. "Why do they always go for the face?" he asked gently touching the cut and then wincing with the pain.

This would have been the perfect opportunity for a joke from either of the other two. Something as simple as "it's not like that would make a difference to you Callen," or "don't worry, they were doing you a favour G," but neither of them said anything. The spirit of the team was gone. No on was in the mood for any teasing or joking. What was the point?

Fisher was talking to the NSA agents thanking them for all their support when Eric ran over to the three, immediately pulling them upstairs.

"Guys! You need to see this." he exclaimed in a sharp whisper.

"This better not be some new game you've hooked up to the screen," Sam said tiredly, "Hetty was far from happy the last time you did it,"

"No, it's not," he said releasing his hold on them as they shuffled across the threshold that was his haven.

"Okay so Nell and I were going through some stuff here while you guys were getting ready this morning. Like we had everything set up for the op today already so we -"

"Look!" Nell yelled interrupting Eric as she pressed a button on her keyboard.

The screen went blank for a few seconds and then a video started to play.

"What is this?" Callen asked confused after a couples of minutes silence.

"Is that Deeks?" Sam squinted.

"And Fisher?" Kensi added.

"It's the Mission's security feed from yesterday...we have the whole thing between the two on tape!" Eric whispered sharply keeping an eye on the doors.

"Oh my God..." Kensi said as her eyes widened in shock.

Both her and Sam took a step closer to the screen as Callen asked Nell to close the automatic doors before joining them.

They just started to watch the tape as the scenes unfold right in front of them.

"_You want me to stop helping?"_

"_No, I don't mean that. I just...could you just sort of...get some space...from all my stuff...?"_

"_Space?_

"_Yeah,"_

"_From your stuff?"_

"_Yeah,"_

"_I don't think I follow,"_

"Hang on, I think according to Fisher...this is when Deeks..." Kensi said vaguely.

The whole team watched with nervous anticipation, but the discussion simply continued.

"Wait..." Called whispered, "this can't be right,"

"_But you know what she's doing. We just ran through everything there. It's fine,"_

"_Yeah I know, but I just want to work with her to check some stuff out,"_

"_But like I said, you don't _need_ to,"_

"_Okay I get that, but even if I don't _need_ to, I _want_ to,"_

"Kensi, when did Fisher say Deeks got angry?" Sam asked, eyes still glued to the screen.

"_I take it I'm not the only one who noticed your..._outburst_ today then. Look, just don't talk to Kensi okay? Leave her alone. She's better working with me,"_

"What? This isn't..." Kensi said her voice barely audible.

The team watched as Fisher threatened Deeks taking a step closer, which Deeks matched in return.

"_Wow relax Deeks. Wouldn't want a repeat of your father now would you?..."_

"Father? Callen, what's he talking about?" Sam asked confused.

"I don't know..." Callen replied shaking his head. He was too distracted by what was unfolding in front of him.

"_...Or should I say Brandel?"_

"Brandel?" Kensi repeated quietly, "How do I know that name? Nell how do I know that name," she asked the technician in almost a threatening manner.

"Um...I don't...I can't -"

"Nell please. Who is _Brandel_?" Kensi begged.

She sighed and then spoke with her eyes closed.

"Gordon John Brandel was Deeks' father. Deeks..." she paused, silently pleading the team to let her off, but they couldn't, not now.

"Eric pause the tape," Callen ordered as Eric hit another button on his keyboard, "Nell _please_," he urged her. "Deeks what?"

It was Kensi who answered, her eyes glazed over as she remembered.

"Deeks shot him," she stated blankly.

The whole team looked from Kensi to Nell, and back again.

They stayed quiet as they started to go through what they just saw, and what they just heard. After about two minutes, the silence was broken.

"Deeks shot his father?" Sam asked in disbelief.

"I didn't know he was his...it was when we were in the hospital, after Deeks got shot. We were making a list of suspects for Deeks before we realised I was the target," she drew a breath and then slowly continued with her eyes closed, "Deeks said he shot him when...when he was eleven years old,"

Once again, they all fell silent. _Eleven years old_? How could Deeks not have told them this yesterday? _Why_ wouldn't he have told them this yesterday? It would have stopped everything from ending up the way it has now. It made no sense.

Callen then lifted his head and looked at Nell.

"Did you know about this?"

"Well...yes, but -"

"And you didn't think to tell us?" He questioned, his anger rising.

"Hetty said not -"

"Cool it G," Sam interrupted stepping forward, "it's not her fault -"

"Play the rest of the footage Eric," Kensi ordered silencing everyone in the room.

He nodded and pressed the button again allowing the tape to play on silencing everyone in the room.

"_...I've never worked with NCIS before, so I don't know much about the agency or the people. That's when I decided to check up on the team I would be working with...thoroughly,"_

They all watched as their team mate was subjected to this sick type of manipulation. Everything they knew him for was altering; his confidence, his courage, his personality. Everything. Marty Deeks was crumbling in front of their eyes.

"_...then there was _Kensi Blye_. She really is beautiful isn't she?"_

Kensi almost recoiled when she heard this. She could feel the others looking at her as she fought to keep her face expressionless.

"_Yeah, one look at her picture and she had me..."_

Kensi had been totally played by this guy. Completely and utterly played. She felt sick to her stomach that she didn't listen to Deeks. She watched as Fisher taunted and used _her_ to get to Deeks.

"_...she's so...well, you probably know yourself. But then again...you probably don't,"_

"_Fisher I'm serious -"_

They continued to watch how Fisher degraded and humiliated Deeks, telling him how useless he was because he was _just a cop_.

Then came the worst part.

"_...so I dug a little deeper to reveal the skeletons you have in your closet...and my my my, what skeletons you do have _Detective_. Shooting your daddy? Man oh man. That's sick. And I've seen some pretty rough things,"_

Callen lowered his head exhaling heavily while Sam bit his lip and briefly closed his eyes.

"_If you don't stop Fisher, I swear to God I'll -"_

"_You'll what? You'll finish me off like you tried your old man?"_

Kensi put her hand to her mouth as Callen gripped the edge of the table.

"This is disgusting," Sam spat out.

They continued watching as Deeks gave Fisher exactly what he deserved, only to then be stopped by their past selves. They all watched with guilt as they rounded on Deeks, accusing him, demanding he explain himself like he was a three year old child.

"Turn this off Eric," Callen ordered.

"Okay," he said stumbling with his keyboard trying to press the stop button.

"I said turn it off!" Callen yelled, clearly writhing with guilt.

"That's it," Sam stated as he started to make his way out of the room.

"No Sam wait, what are you going to do?" Callen screamed as he tried unsuccessfully to hold his partner back.

"I'm going to finish what Deeks started!" He yelled over his shoulder charging down the corridor.

"We've got to stop him!" Callen yelled as he, Eric and Nell ran after him.

Kensi remained standing silently in front of the screen. The video was paused showing Deeks being held back by Sam while Callen and Kensi yelled at him.

She hadn't believed Deeks. How could she have done that? After the amount of times he had saved her. The amount of times he had protected her. The amount of times he had been there for her.

She hadn't believed him.

Kensi Blye was not a woman who cried easily. She thought it was a sign of weakness. Why would someone expose themselves like that? And for others to see? No thank you. She genuinely could count on one hand the amount of times she had cried. The last time was when Dom died. She swore to herself after that she never would again. She would just get stronger, be more prepared. She would never let it happen again.

She wrapped her arms around her stomach as her breathing picked up. Her ribs were worsening with pain and her breathing was only making it worse. She tried to control it, she really did. Half of her guilt and hurt that was forming was because of her lack of self control.

_Don't do this. You don't need to do this. You can't do this. You can't -_

That rare yet familiar sensation in her throat formed as two small tears slowly but surely burned down her cheeks.

She released a sharp breath causing her ribs to ache profusely.

_You deserve this, _she thought. _All the pain, all the hurt. You deserve this._

Why couldn't she control this though? The tears? The hurt? She had done it before, why not now?

She knew why.

One remarkable reason.

One remarkable person.

_Mr. Martin Deeks._

Etched on her face, the streaks travelled downwards. One by one they continued to fall as she thought of him until she could hold them back no longer.

* * *

><p>AN: So here's hoping I managed to retain your interest in this story. Views and opinions are as ever, greatly appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: Thank you for all the great feedback. I'm glad to know I have still captured your interest! Heads up, this is the penultimate chapter, so only one more to go.

* * *

><p>"Where is he?" Sam yelled looking at the empty bullpen.<p>

"Sam wait, we've got to think about this!" Callen pleaded.

"_Think about this_? Are you serious G?" Sam questioned as he began making his way to the parking lot, "we just watched Deeks get _slaughtered_ by this guy. We all stood there yelling at him. Hell I even stopped him! What was I thinking," he muttered quietly to himself as he looked into each room of the corridor on his way out.

"Sam you've got to listen to me, I know what Fisher did was wrong. I hate the guy just as much as you right now, but beating him to a pulp won't solve a thing! We have to think about what's best for the team right now," he begged, running to keep up with Sam.

"But G! -"

"No Sam!" Callen said sternly, pulling Sam back with the help of Eric and Nell as they made it outside, "you've got to focus. Calm yourself down, you _cannot_ do this,"

Sam paused and looked at Callen. He _knew_ Callen was right, he always was.

He tried to steady himself by taking deep breaths closing his eyes.

In.

Out.

In.

Out.

He opened his eyes again, continuing his breathing.

In.

Out.

In.

Out.

He was beginning to calm down, always focusing on his breathing;

That was until -

"FISHER!" he screamed as Fisher walked back from saying goodbye to one of the NSA agents getting into their car.

"NO SAM!" Callen shouted blocking Sam with Eric and Nell, but over course the Navy SEAL over powered the trio.

"Hey Sam," Fisher greeted warmly, "what's wrong? Why are you -"

"You son of a bitch!" Sam spat out as he landed a deadly uppercut into Fisher's stomach.

Fisher immediately buckled over, both arms around his waist.

Callen instantly turned around yelling at two technicians. "Find Hetty! _Now_!"

Fisher gasped for air as much as he could, but his lungs refused to cooperate. He resembled a fish out of water. Hopelessly drowning opening his mouth and closing it again. Between the combination of his current state, and the previous wounds left visible by Deeks, Fisher looked a wreck. A pathetic, hopeless wreck.

So weak.

So spineless.

Some agent _he_ was.

"You just sauntered in here, acting like the hero, while we just ignored Deeks. How could you make us _do_ that?" Sam asked more so to himself than Fisher, "I mean, we trusted you. We _trusted_ you," he repeated. "Do you know how hard that is for us? Do you know what that _means_...then you just abused that? You betrayed us! Did you even _care_ about the op?" Sam demanded.

"Why are you..." Fisher coughed out, "what's going -"

"Come on Fisher. You _really_ want to play that card?" Callen asked now feeding off of his partner's anger taking a step closer, "we know what happened between you and Deeks,"

"What? I don't..." he replied weakly looking around, "...he attacked -"

"No he didn't!" Sam yelled moving Callen aside, "We know what you did. We all saw it."

"You _saw_...?" Fisher asked confused, "you weren't -"

"Weren't there?" Sam demanded, "we didn't need to be. Security footage showed it all," he spat at him.

However bad Fisher had looked previously, that was nothing compared to now. Realising what the team had witnessed, any remaining colour in his face drained as he tried to stand once more.

Wrong move.

Sam buckled him over again with another blow to the stomach.

"Sam stop!" Callen shouted as he pushed Sam back. It was no use. Sam just shoved Callen aside again.

"What's the matter?" Sam demanded as he pulled Fisher's face up with one hand, "_lying_ got you tongue tied?"

"Sam," Fisher heaved, "please...wait,"

"Don't you want to ask us what we saw on the the tape _Fisher_?"

"Sam, please."

"I said ask!"

"I don't -"

"ASK US!"

"Mr. Hanna. Please, stand down,"

Nobody moved.

"Mr. Hanna," Hetty repeated, "I am ordering you, _stand down now_,"

Sam slowly and reluctantly let go of Fisher, letting him fall to the ground coughing.

"Could you both please wait inside while I have a word with Mr. Fisher,"

"But Hetty -"

"_Inside_ Mr. Callen," she ordered.

As the pair slowly made their way back into the Mission, Hetty turned around to the helpless agent on his knees in front of her.

"Please stand Mr. Fisher,"

"Hetty I -" he began while getting up, but was silenced with a wave of her hand.

"Due to recent events, your work with NCIS is now terminated. Your belongings here will be returned to your office where you can collect them,"

"Hetty please I can -"

"A flight has been arranged for you back to Fresno. Here are the details," she said handing him the documents. "Your superiors are being contacted as we speak, I believe they may want to talk to you when you arrive,"

She turned around and began walking away from the used-to-be respected agent, before briefly stopping with her back to him.

"My team are very important to me Mr. Fisher. I do _not_ like it when they are tampered with. I hope, for your sake, that we never meet again,"

With that she continued her way inside as Fisher slowly looked at the papers in his hands with the details of his flight that was leaving in two hours.

* * *

><p>Sam and Callen immediately approached Hetty as she entered the bullpen.<p>

"What happened?" Callen demanded.

"It has been taken care of Mr. Callen, you needn't worry,"

"Is he still out there?" Sam asked tensing.

"I believe he wouldn't risk coming in with you here Mr. Hanna even if he was, but no, he is now currently making his way to the airport,"

"But his stuff -" Callen interrupted.

"Taken care of," Hetty said waving her hand dismissively.

All three stood in silence as everything slowly began to sink in.

Then Callen thought of something.

"Hetty?"

"Yes Mr. Callen?"

"In the footage, Fisher spoke of Deeks' Dad,"

"Ah," she replied knowing what was about to follow.

"He said that Deeks...that he shot him," Callen said hesitantly.

"Kensi said he told her he shot a guy when he was eleven years old...and Nell confirmed him to be Deeks' father," Sam added.

"I see," she commented quietly.

"Is that true?" Callen asked.

Hetty paused before answering.

"This is part of Mr. Deeks' private life. If you wish to find out more, I believe you should ask him. It is not my business to tell,"

"Hetty _please_," Kensi begged quietly.

She was standing at the bottom of the stairs. She had come down quietly, listening to the conversation unfolding beneath her.

"Oh Ms. Blye, how are you feeling?" Hetty asked looking at the tired agent.

Kensi's eyes were slightly red, her nose too, and she had bags forming under her eyes.

However hard this situation was on Sam or Callen, it was worse for Kensi tenfold, and for once, it was clearly obvious.

"Was Brandel really his father?" she asked ignoring her superior's question.

Hetty didn't want to tell them, but she knew they deserved to hear the truth. If they were to have any chance of understanding all of this, they needed to hear it. They needed to know what happened.

"Very well," she replied as she finally gave into herself. "Mr. Deeks has had a rather..._troubled_ upbringing,"

"Troubled how?" Callen asked surprised he was hearing this for the first time.

"His father had some issues,"

"_Issues_?" Sam asked, but Kensi knew. It all started to click.

She remembered the day they were in the desert and Deeks had made a joke about how his father had fired a shotgun at him saying _Marty I hate you _when he last saw him.

"Gordon John Brandel used to...beat Mr. Deeks, and his mother," Hetty replied slowly.

"_Beat_?" Sam asked taken aback, "as in..._hit_?"

"I am afraid so Mr. Hanna,"

"What the...why didn't he tell us this when we asked him yesterday?" Callen asked confused.

"Well possibly because Mr. Fisher could have merely denied saying anything of that nature. A rather complicated _he said she said_ type of situation if you will," she paused before continuing, "also, as I'm sure you are fully aware Mr. Callen, speaking of ones' past, especially a disturbed childhood, may not be as easy for some. Deeks was tormented as a child, something one would never suspect now. He has bottled it deep down, and I am sure he intended to keep it that way, until..."

She lowered her head and looked at her hands.

"We all made a terrible mistake yesterday. One that I would not be surprised if we were not forgiven for," she simply stated as Sam and Callen looked at each other. Kensi just lowered her head closing her eyes.

"But...shooting his Dad...how did that happen?" Sam asked slowly.

Hetty closed her eyes as she recalled to them what she remembered reading in his file.

"His father had drank too much and came after him with a shotgun. They fought, and the gun fell. His father was about to come after him again, so Mr. Deeks did the only thing he could. He grabbed the gun, pointed it, and pulled the trigger,"

Kensi's throat ran dry upon hearing this.

"Did he...I mean, was he..." was all she could ask.

"Killed? No, he recovered, but never returned again. He died a few years later. Motor accident," Hetty stated.

The team stood in silence once more thinking about how Fisher taunted Deeks about his actions as a child. Deeks had more courage when he was eleven than Fisher did now. How _dare_ he use that against Deeks.

Something occurred to the three agents just then; Deeks' attitude, his humour. All those jokes, all those times he slagged himself for being a failure, he really _meant_ it. He truly and utterly believed every word he was saying, and that was thanks to his abusive father. It was clear now. The reason he was so hard on himself, the reason he believed if there was ever a screw up, it was his fault.

It was all thanks to the man who called himself Deeks' '_father_'.

Hetty told the team to go home and get some rest as they pulled themselves out of their trance. They each collected their things and left the building one by one, Kensi being the last.

She was so angry at herself, although angry didn't even cover it. She was so upset, so disappointed, so _wrong _for being so _disloyal_. How could she not have believed Deeks? How could she have lost faith and turned on him? How could she have done that to him, her _knight in no kevlar_?

She remembered when he called himself that. It was the night they returned home after being in the desert from facing a shoot out trying to get marines back to safety.

"_What?" Kensi asked half amused taking off her jacket._

"_Knight in no kevlar," Deeks repeated as if it were obvious._

"_How are you my -" she asked confused yet slightly intrigued._

"_Well, as ballsy as you are Kens...in a girly way," he added quickly as she opened her mouth furrowing her brow in offence, "...I _did_ offer myself up as bait when I got those guys to chase me, when wasn't even wearing a vest," he said sticking out his chest proudly._

"_I guess you _are_ more rugged than I thought," she said trying to hide a smile._

"_Yeah, mysteriously rugged," he agreed posing with narrowed eyes for effect._

"_Like Malibu Ken," she added with a smirk, "who isn't -"_

"_Kensi," Deeks warned._

" _- anatomically correct either," she finished with a charming smile._

"_Oh, see? Now look what you do. Confidence is shot to hell all over again," he teased._

"_All you have to do is find a reflective surface Deeks. Your vanity will restore your confidence,"_

"_True. Wait, you saying I'm good looking?"_

"_What? No, I -"_

"_Wow, you think I'm gorgeous don't you?" he interrupted._

"_Me? How could you even -"_

"_Well it _does_ explain a lot. You have been all over me lately,"_

"_Okay, hold on -"_

"_Like a _rash_ some might say," he mocked raising an eyebrow._

"_Deeks!"_

"_And then you _did_ take your shirt off in front of me the other day,"_

"_My coffee spilt on me!"_

"_And who's fault was that hmm?"_

"_Yours! You knocked into me!"_

"_Oh but did I though?" he mused now twirling around in his chair._

"_Yes! I stood up and you walked straight into me,"_

"_Shh. There's no need to point the finger at anyone here," he whispered waving his hand._

"_What? But you just said there -" _

"_Look, face it Kensi, you've got a thing for me,"_

"_Oh my God..." she exhaled throwing her arms up in the air._

"_Wouldn't be the first time it's happened,"_

_She sighed rolling her eyes as she dropped into her chair beside him._

"_Why do I have the feeling that no matter what I say, you're just not going to listen?" she asked._

_Silence._

"_Deeks?"_

_She looked over and saw him leaning over the side of his chair, rooting for something in his bag._

"_What are you doing now, looking for a mirror?" she teased._

"_Here," he said as he placed an orange packet on her table._

_Kensi looked at the packet and then to him._

"_Reese's Peanut Butter Cups?" she asked in confusion._

"_Good job little buddy, now what's this?" he asked pointing to the table._

"_Deeks!" she said hitting his shoulder with the back of her hand._

"_What?" he asked with a smile._

"_Why are you giving me these?"_

"_Oh I'm not, they're mine, I'm just leaving them in front of you,"_

"_Deeks!"_

"_Okay okay," he laughed, "I just thought, after today, you could use a little...pick-me-up I guess,"_

_She paused._

_She narrowed her eyes as she took a pencil from his desk, poking the orange packet._

"_What are you doing?" Deeks asked confused._

"_What did you do to them..." she asked suspiciously._

"_Do to them? I bought them, put them in my bag, took them out about a minute ago, then put them on my partner's desk to where she started poking them with a pencil like a mad man...woman..." he quickly corrected as her head snapped up, "...mad woman, meant mad woman. No wait, I just meant woman...a beautiful woman," he said quickly under her scrutiny. "Woman. Just one single word, just woman," he quickly changed as she raised her eyebrows to his previous comment. "No wait, I meant -"_

"_Deeks?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Shut up,"_

"Ok_ay,"_

_She looked down at the small packet once more then toyed with the pencil in her hands._

"_Thank you," she said her voice almost inaudible._

"_Anything for you my sweet...get it? My _sweet_?" he asked nudging her softly with his elbow._

"_Oh way to ruin the moment Deeks!" she said falling back into her chair._

"_Which moment? The one where I gave you a gift, or the one where I called you beautiful?"_

_She smiled at this and looked down at her hands again. He certainly was smooth._

"_Is Kensi Blye blushing?" he asked leaning in to get a better look at her._

"_Do you want one or not?" She asked reaching for the packet, opening it._

"_I thought you'd never ask," he said with a little grin, causing her to smile._

"_No seriously, I didn't," he added as he took a bite._

"_You're such a jackass," she said laughing, removing the paper._

"_Yeah but I'm _your_ jackass," he replied with a smile that reached his eyes._

The sound of distant sirens outside brought Kensi back to the present. For a brief moment she had forgotten everything, then it all came flooding back. The hurt, the shame, the upset. She was even more frustrated that she hadn't even thought of all of this, Deeks and his father that is. Deeks had told her about his bad relationship with his father. He had _told_ her about how he shot a man when he was eleven years old. Why didn't she piece these things together? This was her _job_ for God sake! And even more importantly, this was her _partner_. Or at least, _was_.

So many questions floated around Kensi's thoughts as she headed home. She couldn't call over to see him. Not now, not like this. She could talk to him when he came back...that is..._if_ he came back.

Who knew if he'd come back. Who knew if he'd ever want to set foot in this place again. Who knew if he'd ever want to see _Kensi_ again.

No. He had to. This was _Deeks_. He never gave up without a fight.

But that was exactly it. He _had_ already fought. In that little corridor.

And he had lost.

They all knew the truth _now_, but what good was that? The damage was already done, at the expense of his pride, his courage; everything that made Marty Deeks special.

* * *

><p>At 10.43pm a phone was dialled. It was answered on the third ring.<p>

"Hello?"

"Mr. Deeks?"

"Hetty?"

"I think we need to talk,"

* * *

><p>AN: Okay so next one is the last one. I know this chapter wasn't the best, but the story needed to be moved along. Hope it didn't bore!


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Okey doke so here's the last chapter. I would have liked to have done maybe two, but due to time restraints, I'm afraid I've had to end here. Hope you all enjoy it, as I've had fun writing it.

* * *

><p>"<em>We have a sunny day ahead of us folks, with plenty of wind of the west coast. Any of you sitting at home staring at your board, now if the time to get going! Perfect swell is picking up and should not be missed..."<em>

Deeks turned his head looking over at his alarm clock, listening to the radio that had just woken him up.

5.30am.

He sighed as he looked back towards the ceiling, thinking about the call he had gotten last night.

"_What do we need to talk about?" he asked suspiciously wondering what Fisher had done now to make matters worse._

"_I believe your discussion with Mr. Fisher was not as it seemed," Hetty replied._

_There was silence before Deeks replied quietly. _

"_What do you mean?"_

"_It appears we misjudged Mr. Fisher,"_

_He certainly was not expecting _that_._

"_How did you figure it out?" he asked confused but undeniably relieved._

"_Apart from the team's many doubts with regards to Mr. Fisher's story, the CCTV footage showed everything,"_

"_Oh,"_

"_Would it be possible to further this discussion tomorrow Mr. Deeks? I am aware of the time and I do not want to keep you,"_

"_Tomorrow?"_

"_Yes, I would like to see you tomorrow morning,"_

"_Oh," he repeated._

_The silence reappeared._

"_That is, only if you want to Mr. Deeks,"_

"_Right,"_

_He paused again._

_They knew. They finally all knew the truth._

_The truth._

_Oh God...the truth...about...Brandel._

_Deeks' relief quickly turned to panic._

"_Wait Hetty, how much was shown on this tape?" he asked with an edge in his voice._

"_Everything Mr. Deeks..." she paused, "...so yes, your team _does_ know," she replied in response to his silent question._

"_Everything..." he repeated quietly._

"_They asked what Mr. Fisher had been talking about, and I had no other option but to fill in the blanks," she admitted, "they only heard one side of the story, they needed to hear it fully,"_

"_But Hetty -"_

"Ms. Blye_ needed to hear it fully Mr. Deeks," _

_Deeks immediately froze when Hetty said this. _

_Kensi knows...well of course she knows, why wouldn't she? She saw the tape...but still..._

"_Mr. Deeks?" Hetty inquired disturbing his thoughts._

"_Yes Hetty?"_

"_Tomorrow, will I see you?"_

"_Oh right," he took a deep breath before responding, trying to settle the many voices that were arguing in his head. "Would 9.00am be okay?"_

"_That would be perfect Mr. Deeks. I shall see you then."_

"_Okay, thanks,"_

"_And Mr. Deeks?"_

"_Yes Hetty?"_

"_I sincerely apologise for the pain Mr. Fisher and we, put you through,"_

_Before Deeks could reply, Hetty ended the call. So many thoughts were swimming in his head._

_They found out the truth...Fisher was gone...but now they knew the truth about Deeks, about what he did._

_He wondered what they would think about him now. Would their opinions of him have changed? Would they want to work with him?_

_Would Kensi?_

Monty galloped into the room with speed, landing himself on Deeks' bed interrupting his thoughts. He then proceeded to pull his master's covers off, before pulling at the cuff of his pyjama bottoms, reminding him he needed to be fed.

"Okay okay, relax boy, I'm up," Deeks insisted as he got out of bed.

He shuffled tiredly to his kitchen where he fed the dog, had his breakfast, and got ready for a surf.

Once he arrived at the beach, he was relieved to see that the radio presenter wasn't lying. The waves were perfect, and even better yet, they were all his.

This was Deeks' favourite part of the day. Being all alone, just him, his board, and the water.

When he got into the water, he sat on his board dangling his feet over the edges. He ran his fingers through the water slowly before beginning to paddling to catch the oncoming wave. When he began to pick up speed, he knew he had it. He gripped his board firmly either side, and then jumped up with one foot in front of the other. He could feel the ripples of the wave on his fingertips as he lowered his head, entering a tunnel of water.

To anyone else, this may have just been a sport, but to Deeks? No, this was his passion. Being encased in the serenity of the water, the safety of the isolation, it was perfect.

He ran his fingertips against the wall of water enclosing him in this blue and green tunnel. He just let his hand glide against the water as his board left at trail of white swash and bubbles behind him. It was so silent, so calm, so...what he needed. All he could hear was his breathing, long steady breaths in and out.

It truly was perfect.

As he made it out the other side, the wave had died down, slowing Deeks, allowing him to jump off his board, paddle back out, and repeat the whole experience again.

Surfing really was his passion. It was something that had always calmed him, made him forget about the problems and just, _be_.

Marty Deeks couldn't say he _loved_ a lot of things, but surfing was definitely one of them.

Surfing and...what?He thought as he sat on his board.

What else did he love apart from surfing?

The question wasn't really _what_.

It was _who_.

That was an easy one, he knew the answer the minute he first saw her,

* * *

><p>Deeks got out of his car, taking a deep breath before walking towards the Mission.<p>

He got that strange feeling inside of him again, _fear of the unknown_. He knew the team saw the tape, so they saw what Fisher did. What did that mean though? Was he still suspended? Would he be returning to LAPD instead? He forced himself not to think about these questions as he walked inside those familiar doors once more.

"Hetty," he said surprised as he saw his superior standing just in from the doors.

"Mr. Deeks, I'm glad you could make it," she said smiling, "I wanted to catch you before the others did," she explained in answer to the confusion on his face.

"Oh, right, yeah makes sense,"

"Why don't we go this way," she signalled as they walked down an empty corridor. Deeks couldn't help but look at the security camera mounted in the far end corner.

"Mr. Beale has assured me it is off," she noted winking.

"Right, well don't worry, I'm not going to fight you," he quipped.

"Of course not. You would lose," Hetty smiled in return.

When they stopped walking, Hetty turned to face Deeks.

"I would like to firstly apologise once more for what Mr. Fisher did to you," she stated.

"Oh Hetty no, don't. It's not like you made him, he's not even part of your agency. Really it's fine," he assured her.

"Well, never the less, it is not something that anybody should be subjected to," she paused before speaking next.

"I do not regret my decision though Detective,"

This made Deeks straighten up.

"I am not saying that your actions weren't justified, but I believe that if I had merely taken you off the case, Fisher's presence alone, here, would still have caused a major issue,"

Deeks nodded understandably.

"That being said, I would like to put this whole mess behind us," she said holding out his badge and gun.

Deeks looked down at the two items hesitantly.

"Again, that is only if you want to Mr. Deeks,"

"Hetty I...the team," he spoke softly, "I never told them about...about it all. What are they going to say?"

"I think they are more concerned with other matters Detective," she reassured him.

"Right..." he repeated again.

He looked slowly to the floor. All those voices in his head were still fighting, telling him take the items, others saying don't.

He looked back up to Hetty, and then quietly reached out his hands.

"A strong decision Mr. Deeks," she smiled.

"I was thinking idiotic and stupid, but we can agree to differ," he joked looking at his gun and badge in his hands.

"I believe your team mates are in the shooting range," she said as she turned around and walked away, only to be stopped briefly by Deeks.

"Um, Hetty?"

"Yes Mr. Deeks?"

"Where were you holding these?" he asked lifting up his gun and badge in confusion.

"Beside my rifle Mr. Deeks," she replied patting her waist before continuing on.

Deeks shook his head as he started to make his way to the shooting range.

He would bet his life on it that she wasn't lying.

* * *

><p>Deeks walked slowly through the doors of the shooting range to see Sam and Callen annihilating the targets before them.<p>

He coughed slightly, but they didn't hear him thanks to the shots and the ear protectors.

"Um...guys?" he said taking a step closer.

Both Sam and Callen instantly turned around, both wielding their weapons.

"Oh man...uh hi," he stuttered with his hands in the air as his two team mates had their guns pointed at him.

"Deeks," Callen said surprised removing his ear protectors.

"You're here," Sam exclaimed as he unloaded his gun putting it on the table beside him.

"I see your intelligence grew while I was gone," Deeks quipped in response to Sam's comment.

"Are you..."

"Staying," Deeks stated.

All three men then stood in silence.

How could one even approach a situation like this? Deeks averted his gaze to the floor placing his hands in his back pockets.

"Deeks..." Sam began.

"It's fine guys. Really,"

"No it's not," Callen argued, "We were...and you just," he paused while he tried to find the words. "We are just so unbelievably sorry, for everything,"

"Like I said, water under the bridge,"

"No Deeks, it's not. How can you even say that? After the way we treated you?"

"Look, I would have done the same. The situation didn't look good from where you were standing. It made total sense,"

"But we shouldn't have jumped to conclusions," Sam commented.

"In all honesty, I was on top of the guy beating the crap out of him," he joked.

Sam smiled at this.

"Yeah, well you're not the only one who got revenge on him," he smirked.

"You? Really?" Deeks asked.

"Twice into the stomach,"

"He was a man on a mission Deeks, I couldn't stop him," Callen said smiling at Sam.

"But what about your whole _peaceful meditation voodoo_ approach to life?" Deeks asked.

"Okay first of all, it's not _voodoo_. It's about having inner peace -"

"Which you're lacking right now," Deeks teased.

"And sometimes you need to just let the aggression out," Sam continued ignoring the last comment.

"I'm touched," Deeks mocked placing his hand over his heart, "you really love me,"

"Careful Deeks," Callen warned, "I don't think he got all his aggression out on Fisher," he smiled.

The three men just smiled as the room went silent again.

Trust male bonding to consist of jokes and violence.

A thought then occurred to Deeks.

"You guys seen Kensi?"

Sam and Callen looked at each other before Callen responded.

"Last time I saw her, she was headed for the showers,"

"Okay. This could either go really good, or _really _bad," he joked turning around trying to hide his nerves.

"Don't sweat it Deeks, it'll be fine," Sam replied.

Deeks smiled at this and started to make his way to the showers.

That _really_ didn't provide much comfort.

It honestly provided none.

* * *

><p>Deeks paused when he arrived outside the door. Even though the showers were coed, he still felt as though he should knock, or call or just do <em>something<em> before entering. He heard a locker door close inside. What would Kensi say if he just strolled on in?

_There's only one way to find out_ he thought as he gulped, pushed the door and walked in.

There she was.

Now sitting on the bench, facing the door.

There he was.

Standing inside the door, facing the bench.

She lifted her head, causing Deeks to catch his breath at her forgotten beauty.

"Deeks,"

"Kensi,"

"You're back,"

"So I am,"

They stared at each other for a moment just taking it all in.

What do they say?

How've you been?

_Hardly_.

Enjoy time off?

Obviously _not_.

I missed you?

That didn't even cut it.

Part of her wanted to run up to him, hug him, tell him she hadn't stopped thinking about him, tell him what she _feels_ for him. Tell him everything.

Another part of her wanted different. The part of Kensi that was just stubborn. The part of Kensi that _no_ one wants to challenge. She didn't know she felt this way until now, until he was standing in front of her again. No, _this _part of her wanted to run up to him, hit him, yell at him for not trusting her, for not telling her about his past.

Deeks looked to the floor as he rubbed the back of his neck with his hand.

"So I hear Fisher's gone," he commented.

"Since last night," she replied quietly.

"Right,"

"Yeah,"

The noise from the shooting range could be heard as they both looked at each other.

"I shouldn't have lost it at you,"

"Deeks -"

"It wasn't right -"

"Deeks -"

"I just lost it and -"

"For God sake Deeks! You've got nothing to feel bad about, _I'm_ the one whose to blame here," she said before looking down again.

He remained quiet not knowing what to say.

"You came to me telling me that there was something up with Fisher, you warned me about him, you _warned _me...and I just...I just didn't listen," she said helplessly, "I just thought you were being..." the word _jealous_ came to mind, but she chose not to use it, "...well, I don't know what you were being, but I just thought it was just stupid. Like I mean, he totally played us. Had us all believing you were, I mean, that you had..." she said lifting her head to look at him.

"That I had what?" he asked taking a step closer.

"Nothing," she said shaking her head.

"Kens..." he pleaded.

"It doesn't matter,"

"Kensi please,"

She closed her eyes before she spoke, in an attempt to keep a promise she made herself. A certain promise that prevented her from looking weak.

"You just...you didn't tell us,"

"I know,"

Silence filled the room once more.

He didn't get it. He had no idea how hard _this_ was for her.

She didn't get it. She had no idea how hard it all _was_ for him.

"Look," she said standing up focusing her thoughts, "can we just forget about it?"

"Forget about it?"

"Yeah,"

"About -"

"About everything,"

"I...I guess so,"

"Great,"

They both looked at each other and away again.

Who knew silence could wreak such havoc on the ears.

"So...where does that leave us," he asked daring to look at her again.

"As partners, same way we always have been,"

"Okay,"

"Okay," she replied.

Deeks couldn't help but notice her smile seemed...weak? No, empty. That was it, it was empty. No emotion, no hidden feelings, it was just empty.

"I better go then," he said slowly as he walked towards the door, "I've got...stuff...to catch up on,"

"Okay," she replied without even questioning him. She just let him go.

"See you later," he said with a little smile.

"See you later," she repeated as he walked out the door.

He stopped as soon as he was out of the room.

This didn't feel right.

Dynamics had changed. Everything felt fine with Sam and Callen, why didn't it with Kensi? Something was different.

She wasn't telling him something. She wasn't telling him _anything_. She just sat there. She looked like his Kensi, but she certainly didn't act like it.

"Screw this," he said as he turned around and pushed the door open again. "What aren't you telling me?" he demanded from her looking at her still sitting on the bench.

"_Telling_ you?"

"Yeah, you're not saying something. What is it?"

"Deeks I don't -"

"Stop it. Just whatever this is, stop it,"

She was surprised by his sudden change in attitude.

"Deeks I really don't -"

"Don't give me that Kensi, this isn't like you. Where's my Kensi that always insists I'm wrong, the one that calls me out on things, the one that fought back two days ago!"

She paused before she spoke again, this time, louder than before.

"What do you want me to say?" she asked getting annoyed.

"I don't know, how about _sorry I didn't trust you_?"

She was totally caught off guard from this.

How could he not know how horrible she felt? How could he not realise that guilt was the only thing she had been feeling since he left?

Or how could he not understand that he should have told her the truth about himself.

His words completely revitalised the _stubborn _Kensi that had been fighting so hard to stay hidden.

"_Sorry_? You want me to say _sorry_? Do you have any idea how shit I've been feeling since what happened?"

"How could I? You didn't call, you didn't text, Jesus Kens you barely even spoke to me here two minutes ago!"

"Fine Deeks! Fine! This is me speaking to you now. I am so sorry I betrayed your trust, that I screwed everything up between us, that I wrecked our partnership," she said loudly now standing up. "I am sorry that I automatically assumed the worst of you, and am I sorry you didn't trust me enough before to tell me about what happened to you!"

That certainly caught his attention.

"What _happened _to me? What are you talking about?" he asked now confused.

She knew she had said too much. Stubborn Kensi had gotten in the way again. She just looked to the floor as he took a step closer.

"You mean when I was a kid? Is _that_ what this is all about?"

She didn't speak. She couldn't.

"Kensi please answer me," he begged softly taking another step closer to her.

"You never told me," was all she managed to say quietly.

How the tables had turned.

Deeks didn't even _think_ she would have cared that he had kept this from her. Now she was the one who felt betrayed.

This was a _partnership _after all.

"Kensi, I never told you because I didn't want to remember it," he said slowly now placing his hand to the side of her face, "it wasn't easy for me, and...and I knew if I told you...it would just bring it all back,"

She looked him in the eyes as she answered.

"But that's not fair Deeks," she said pulling away from his hand. "You know _everything_ about me. You know about my old partner, you know about Jack, and you know about _my _Dad,"

"Your Dad was a hero -"

"Yeah but my Dad's _dead_ Deeks! Don't you get that?"

The promise that she made with herself was getting harder and harder to keep.

"I know your Dad was awful to you, I get that, and I'm sorry you had to go through that, but just because I got on with mine, that doesn't mean it's easy to talk about -"

"Kensi -"

"No Deeks. My Dad is dead. He's never coming back. Do you think this is easy for me to say? No, but I'm still doing it. You should have done the same with me,"

He exhaled heavily as he let her words sink in.

Everything she was saying was right. He was so mad at her for not trusting him, but he had done the exact same. How did he not see it?

"I'm sorry," he stated quietly.

"Don't do that," she said shaking her head.

"But Kensi I _am_,"

"But you _shouldn't_ be. That's not what I was trying to do, that's not what I was trying to say," she said lowering her head.

He placed his hand under her chin and slowly lifted it so that he could look her in her eyes.

"You mean more than you could ever know to me. I knew if I told you what happened that you'd be there for me. I just couldn't go through with it, _I _couldn't handle it, I knew you could,"

Her next question completely surprised him.

"Why were you so against me working with Fisher?"

He pulled back lowering his hand from her chin.

"What?" he asked with both worry and confusion.

"On the tape, you originally started getting angry with Fisher because you wanted him to back off from me. Why?"

"I didn't...I wasn't. I just wanted to have my partner back," he lied.

"You're partner," she repeated.

"Yeah,"

"Okay then," she nodded slowly.

His next question completely surprised _her_.

"Why?"

"Why what?" she asked a little startled.

"Why does it matter that I wanted him to leave you alone?"

"No I just -"

He took a step closer to her once more.

"Why does it matter?" he repeated.

"It doesn't. I was just...it's fine,"

"There you go with that again," he teased.

"With what?"

"Saying something's _fine _when it's not _fine_,"

"Deeks, just forget it -"

"No, I'm not going to just _forget _it. Tell me, _why does it matter_?"

She hated this, she was so vulnerable. He had her completely cornered. Kensi Blye doesn't admit anything she doesn't want to, to herself or to anyone else, and here he was, _Marty Deeks_, trying to make her reveal it all to him.

"Deeks, I'm not saying anything,"

"Your _not_?" he questioned with one eyebrow up.

"Yeah, why do you find that so hard to believe?" she asked with her old attitude beginning to return.

"Well Ms. Blye, I find that hard to believe considering you haven't even noticed my hand,"

"Your...?"

She looked down to see his hand already on her waist. How did she not notice that? How did he even _do_ that?

"You say you're not going to tell me anything," he continued now tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear, "but did you mean that verbally, or physically?" he teased.

Just as he could see her getting ready to respond, he captured her lips with his.

The sensation was unbelievable.

He placed one hand on the side of her neck, while he pulled her closer with the other on her waist. She quickly responded by placing one hand on his chest, and tangling the other in his blonde hair.

Neither of them could believe how amazing this felt, how natural or how _comfortable _the kiss was, as though they should have done it a long time ago.

Deeks had thought about kissing his partner many times before...Kensi _may_ have too, only once or twice of course, but the _thought_ of the kiss versus the _actual_ kiss, there was simply no contest.

As they both slowly retreated, neither stepped away. They stayed standing there, completely wrapped in each other's arms.

"So...I've two questions," Deeks stated.

"Why do I already know that I'm not going to like them," Kensi teased as she slowly stepped back.

She could now not only smell the salt water on her partner from his morning surf, but also on her. It was something she thought she could get used to.

"Okay so number one," Deeks began trying to hide the smile the was displayed across his face from what just happened, "do you _still_ have nothing you want to tell me?" he joked as he laced his fingers with hers.

"Nope...don't think so," she said dismissively but holding onto his hand tightly.

"...and two," he continued as he took a step closer to her once more pinning her against the lockers, "does this mean I get to call you _my sweet_?"

She laughed and hit him hard on the shoulder at this, but only before kissing him softly again.

"Remember that time we were getting ready for the op in the drug smuggling case?" she asked as they slowly began to make their way to the door.

"Yeah why?" Deeks asked intrigued still holding her hand.

"You remember what I said if you called me any of those stupid names again?"

He thought about this before a smile grew upon his face.

"_My targets will look like sunshine in comparison to you when I'm finished,"_ he quoted back to her.

"Exactly," she confirmed with a smirk as they made their way out onto the corridor.

Deeks just tugged her hand before she could let go, spinning her into him.

"I am all up for that _princess_, as long as you let me lead," he said before placing a chaste kiss on her lips, then making a God almighty run for it.

"Deeks I swear to God you are _dead_!" she called after him as he ran down the corridor.

"Nice to know some things never change," Callen remarked to Sam upon hearing this as the pair ran by.

Oh dear.

What little did they know.

* * *

><p>AN: So that's it. Just want to say thank you for all the reviews throughout this. I only meant this to be a four part fic, but you guys spurred me on, so thank you for that. As always, comments are greatly appreciated! Thanks so much again!


End file.
